LeiFang's Escape
by Jay-Chan3
Summary: Kinda sorta mabey a pokemonLotRDragon Ball ZLedgend of ZeldaBeybladeect. cross-over. More about the trainer than the pokemon. With minor(?) violence, blood, and language, this is no fic for kids! Please R&R. First fic, flames welcome.(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the copyrights to pokemon, team rocket, beyblade, saiyans, or any thing else referred to in this story (except, of course, Lei-Fang^_^ she's mine). I do, however, own the actual pokemon, ect. on my gameboy, in my head, and in my little fantasy world which you can't enter unless you bring me cookies and spicy bread^_^ :P  
  
Just so your not totally lost here, this fic isn't solely about pokemon. I just put it there cause that's what it leans towards most, I think. It takes place in my little world, which is basically pokemon, Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda, Dragon Ball Z, the real world, a couple other random things, and pretty much every other anime on the planet, all smashed into one with a big twist of my ideas, problems, and fantasies. Lei-Fang is not human, she's a hybrid. A hybrid of to many species to list, but some of the more dominant ones are elf, saiyan, hylain, vampirous, and human. To name a few. If you even care. Being saiyan explains her tail and so forth. Ok, now your probably even more confused than before, but that's ok! Just R&R, and if you wanna flame me, please, Flame me! (For those of you who don't know, ki is like energy)   
  
Just as a warning, this story contains violence and minor foul language, and is fairly descriptive. But as far as I'm concerned, it's not bad enough for R, so I'll leave it at PG13 with this little warning. If anything in this story offends you, proceed with caution, I'm not forcing you to read it. Now, without further ado, here is a product of my madness. Enjoy^_^.  
The Lei-Fang Chronicles  
By Jay-Chan  
Chapter 1  
  
When Lei-Fang awoke, all she could feel was a cold numbness. Her head and back ached feverishly. A wispy red mist clouded her vision as well as her memory. Wearily, she lifted her head- ever so slightly -to try to take in her surroundings. She instantly regretted it.  
  
A searing pain sliced through her skull like a rusty sword. She flinched, moaning and felt a little blood trickle through her lips. She just sat there, letting her body slump uselessly as she struggled to remember what had happened. What had she done? Why was she here? How come her head hurt so much? Wait... who was she again?  
  
From the next room she heard a low whimper. Suddenly alert, she strained her pointed ears and listened as best she could. A low, menacing growl reached her ears; but for some reason she wasn't afraid. The growl was followed by an angry shout and the crack of a whip. There was a sharp bark of pain, followed by slight whimper, then another, more menacing growl.  
  
"Stupid animal!" A rough voice yelled, and the whip cracked again, harder.  
  
"Dour!" Came the pained bark back. Lei-Fangs eyes snapped open.  
  
"Storm!" She screamed. Without thinking, she lunged forward. A wave of pain ripped down her back. Lei-Fang barely had time to gasp the chains attached to her shackles went taunt, and she was jarred back to the ground. Crying out in frustration and pain she lay on the floor, panting. In the other room, there was a quick pause.  
  
"Houndour!" Came a happy bark as the pokemon recognized Lei-Fangs voice. "Quiet, you useless mutt!" Came the rough voice again, followed by another crack of the whip.  
Lei-Fang felt waves of pain and anger radiate from her body. Her memory was rapidly returning. "Storm, hang on! I'll come get you!" She yelled, making another movement forward. She was instantly greeted with more pain. Gritting her teeth, he cast an angry glance behind her.  
  
A large black pillar went from floor to ceiling, it's wide bulk being over 10 feet around. Multiple thick iron chains started at notches in the pillar, then wound themselves around it, each a different number of times.  
  
Looking down, Lei-Fang saw thick shackles which the chains attached to. The cuffs had spikes on them, so if you moved the wrong way they would sear your flesh. Her wrists were badly bloodied in both fresh and dried blood. It flowed freely down her arms, staining them crimson and making them crusty and sticky. There were also cuffs around her ankles. Her hands were bound tightly together by a steel rope. In the dim light, she could make out that they were swollen and puffy from lack of circulation. The bonds bit into her wrists, bloodying them further.  
  
Painfully, she sat up and rubbed her head with a swollen hand. She glanced around her for something she could use to get free.  
  
She reached for her side, but instead of her hand closing on a hilt, it grasped thin air and she fell over. "Well, of course my sword is gone." She muttered darkly to herself. Shaking the dust off herself, she began to feel around.  
  
What about her other pokemon? She reached for Blades pokeball, but discovered in dismay it had been removed. Frowning, she reached for Mandarin's pokeball. No, it wasn't there. What about Nightwise? Growling with frustration, she ran her saiyan tail around her belt, but felt nothing. They even took Saboraz, she thought viciously, noting her beyblade and travel bag were gone. Her thoughts trailed off as her memory cleared more and more...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Lei-Fang walked along the road, the warm morning sun at her back. A bag was slung over her shoulder, and a sword was sheathed at her side. She was walking through a fairly forested area of Hyrule, where she had been visiting a friend in Kakoriko Village with her brother Ray and her friends Link, Legolas, Mariah, Kai, and Samantha. On the way back they had stopped at Lon Lon Ranch to hang with Link's cousin, Malon, and do some riding for a few days. She had had to leave early because she had something to do. Ray had offered to come with her, but Lei-Fang had told him to stay at Lon Lon and enjoy himself for a couple more days.  
  
Lei-Fang put her hands behind her head, and smiled as she walked along, her ever-faithful houndour Storm trotting along at her side. It was a good day, so she had let all her pokemon out to enjoy themselves and keep her company. She hated keeping them cramped up in those little pokeballs anyway. Her charmander, Mandarin, was walking on her other side contentedly. Her syther, Blade, and her pidgey, Nightwise, were doing something somewhere between ariel battle and a game of tag. Her espeon, Silverfire, and her vaporeon, Fife, played in a stream that ran alongside of the path. The two eevee evolutions were siblings.  
  
Listening to the birds sing and the leaves rustle in the slight breeze, Lei-Fang watched her pokemon contentedly. Her untamable black hair flipped slightly in the cool breeze. She inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh, unpolluted air grace her lungs. She was relaxed.  
  
After walking like this for about ten minuets, they came to a small meadow. Glancing at the sun, Lei-Fang (who had had a very brief breakfast) decided it was time for lunch and a rest. After all, she wasn't in any hurry; she had a couple of days. Opening her travel bag, she pulled out a couple of sandwiches for herself, and an assortment of other foods for her pokemon. Walking over to the stream, she filled her mug with water.   
  
"Hey, Mandarin!" She called. The orange lizard like creature turned it's head in response. "Could you come here and help me boil this water please?" She asked.   
  
"Char, char der mander." It said, walking over to where Lei-Fang was standing. Lei-fang held the cup just above Mandarins' tail flambé. "Mander charchar der char." It said a little worriedly. Lei-Fang smiled.  
  
"Dun worry, I won't spill any on you." She assured the charmander.  
  
Mandarin smiled and flared up her tail flambé. Almost immediately the water began boiling. Lei-Fang thanked the charmander and inserted a tea bag into the mug.   
  
"Come get it!" She called. Immediately, her pokemon crowded round and began their meal. "Geez, guys! Slow down a bit, eh?" She commented. Grabbing a book from her travel bag, she climbed onto a flat rock to eat, drink her tea, and read.  
  
Savagely tearing off a bite of sandwich and downing it with tea, she dove into her paperback copy of Martin the Warrior. So totally absorbed by the book was she that her keen senses didn't notice the weighted net flying at her and her pokemon until it was to late.   
  
She tumbled off her rock, hopelessly entangling herself in the net. Just as she began to draw her sword to cut herself loose, a thick purple smog covered the area. Unable to see, she let her sword hilt go in fear of striking one of her pokemon by accident.   
  
The smog was followed by sleeping gas. All her pokemon began to drift off. Lei-Fang choked and struggled to stay conscious as she readied to launch her bayblade. Before she could launch it, a small black bomb with a red letter R on it was thrown at her. It exploded and threw her backwards. Suddenly, something that felt remarkably like a baseball bat cracked into the back of her skull with tremendous force before she had come to a complete stop. Lei-Fangs' whole world went a crimson red, then black.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Painfully aware that she had no immediate weapons, Lei-Fang turned again to the pillar and debated her situation with herself. She still felt to weak and tired to use any kind of ki attack, and she couldn't remember any useful spells. Her head hurt way to much for any kind of psychic blast that wouldn't backfire and seriously hurt her. She snorted. As if she could pull one off anyway. Sighing heavily, she decided her best set was to remember a spell or power that could help her.  
  
She muttered under her breath in elvish as she tried desperately to concentrate. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax and remember. But Storms pained barks and the whips merciless cracks distracted her. A persistent little voice in the back of her head kept nagging her, popping up through the wisps of red fog that still dotted her memory. "Your going to die in here," It chanted in a sing-song voice, "you and your houndour. You've got no spells, to weak to use ki, no weapons, no food, no water, no travel bag, no beyblade, no pokemon, no friends..." As it carried on, Lei-Fang hardly noticed the hands ball into fists, despite the spikes that dug into her flesh.   
  
Crack! "Dour!" Crack! "Hound!" "Your gonna die, your gonna die..."  
  
In frustration, Lei-Fang opened her eyes and glanced down at her ring to help her concentrate, only to find it, too, had been taken.  
  
"They even took my ring!?" She screamed in anger. That was it! Yelling out loud, Lei-Fang began powering up. She didn't care how much it hurt. A blue and purple ki flame erupted from her body. Grunting with effort, she tore her hands apart from each other. The steel rope snapped like a thread.  
  
Thrusting an arm upwards, she let out a cry. A disk of pure ki formed in her hand. With an enraged shout, she let it fly. Controlling it with her releasing hand, she let it round the pillar once before ramming it into the chains that held her hands. The heavy chains held the disk back. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her controlling arm with her other hand and pulled, trying to get the disk to slice through the chain. Sweat slid down her face and she could feel blood bubbling up out of her open wounds, but Lei-Fang just pushed harder. Finally, with an agonized grunt of effort, the ki disk ripped through and flew into a wall, where Lei-Fang let it dissolve.  
  
Immediately, she ran over to the pillar and proceeded to pummel the chains holding her legs with a series of punches. After a couple minutes under this relentless torture, the chains crumbled like sandstone into dust.  
  
Finally she fell back, panting hard. Wiping a little blood from her eyes, she looked at her hands, then the pillar, then her hands again. A triumphant smile crossed her sweaty features. Not only had she freed herself, despite her lack of immediate strength, but she had also successfully preformed the dicer disc for the fist time. She had been struggling with that move for ages. Her smile broadened. She couldn't wait to tell Krillin. Lei-Fang gave the little voice inside her head a mental kick in the ass.  
  
It was then Lei-Fang noticed the silence. No whips, no barks, no voices. Lei-fang stood up and looked around cautiously. The clinking of what was left of her chain seemed painfully loud.  
  
After a moment, the rough voice dared to break the silence. "Somebody check on the kid. Somethin' weird's going on."  
  
"Houndour!" Storm barked sharply. The people in the room looked at him. There was a symbol-like flashing sound, followed by a series of confused sounds and questions.  
  
Confuse ray, Lei-Fang thought with a smirk, Good one, Storm!  
  
Lei-Fang looked thoughtfully at the short chains that still hung from her shackles. Smiling, she took hold of one and swung it at the pillar experimentally. It flew in a dangerous arc, slamming into the stone column with a dull smashing sound. Lei-Fang pulled it away and watched the dust crumble away from the deep dent in the rock contentedly. Seizing both chains that dangled from her wrists, she grinned recklessly.  
  
Let the come, she thought confidently. The very chains that had held her captive were now going to help her escape.   
So what did you think? Do you want another chapter? Did you stop reading this because I have so little talent, and you've got bigger fish to fry? Lol. But anyway, there's what you get for now. I'm going to bed... now... before I fall asleep on the keeeeeeeeeyyyyyy boooooooooooooooooooardddddddd... zzzzzz... 


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own copyrights to most anyone or anything mentioned in this story (except for Lei-Fang ^_^ she's mine).  
  
Well, here it is, chapter 2. I'm a little disappointed about the lack of reviews, but then this isn't the greatest piece of writing. I just put this up because my buddy Justine threatened me with multiple forms of torture if I didn't. Though I could easily escape those threats I decided to humor her. Anyhow, just for clarification, Saboraz (who was mentioned in the last chapter) is not a pokemon, but a bitbeast (For those of you who don't know, bitbeasts are the monsters used in Beyblade). Uhh. Oh ya! This chapter contains quite a bit of violence, blood, and mild swearing, so don't say I didn't warn you. *clasps hands together * Come on guys, I really need a review or two, even if it's nothing but flames.  
  
Well, enjoy the latest product of my insane madness.  
The Lei-Fang Chronicles  
  
By Jay-Chan Chapter 2  
  
By now Storm's confuse ray was beginning to wear off. At least now the rockets in the next room remembered they had to check on something in Lei- Fangs cell, but they couldn't remember what it was.  
  
Resolving that the best way to figure it out was to just go check, they locked the door and proceeded down the hallway to the cell. Because Storm's confuse ray hadn't completely worn off yet, they forgot that they were supposed to send only 2 of their number to check, so they all went. Hoping they would encounter something edible, they eagerly unlocked the door and let it creak open.  
  
They were greeted by flying steel.  
  
With a war-like cry, Lei-Fang's chains caught the first rocket across the chest, ripping a wound open that reached as deep as his ribs and flinging him back into his fellows. Before they could even react, she had mangled a second's ribs and collar bone, and a third had received an obviously fatal wound that ran from his neck to his waist. All three were barely conscious.  
  
Three more remained. One drew a knife, another a gun, and the final one readied an already bloodied whip. Storm's blood. Lei-Fang's eye glinted dangerously. Her pupils went from normal to cat-like slits as she zeroed in on the whip.  
  
Racing forward, she wound up and knocked the legs out from under the gunner and knocked the other over, catching him just below the shoulder. Both went down with a sickening crack! The final one lashed out desperately with his whip, catching her a blow in the face; but this did not, could not stop the chain-wielding fury-filled typhoon that was currently Lie-Fang. The wiper never stood a chance.  
  
Lei-Fang landed a powerful punch into his chest, sending him flying backwards. Teleporting behind him, she kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling forwards. Finally, she teleported in front of him and punch hard, hitting him squarely in the face. He flew into the wall and sunk down with a groan, a smeared trail of blood where his head was.  
  
Lei-Fang clenched and unclenched her fists, breathing deeply. Her body still ached feverishly. Closing her eyes, she tried desperately to calm herself down. After a moment, she glanced around the room at the humans who were ebbing their lives away; some conscious, some not.  
  
If Lei-Fang had had the energy and time to walk over to the wall and bang her head on it, she would have. "Lei-Fang, you idiot!" She almost shouted at herself. It's the first rule in any warrior's book, dumb-ass! She thought, not wanting to shout any more because of her condition. Think before you friggin' act!  
  
Fear began to rise in her. What the hell was she supposed to do with these people? She couldn't just leave them hear like this! A particularly loud and gurgley cough made her turn. It was the second rocket she had hit. Large quantities of somewhat foamy blood leaked out of his mouth.  
  
"H-h. hel.p," He coughed violently, spewing a little blood at Lei-Fang's feet. Lei-Fang pulled away slightly, unsure of what to do. The young man's breathing became even more labored, with a watery sucking sound every time he breathed in. "P. pl. lea. se." He managed between gasps. His eyes began to glaze over.  
  
Lei-Fang winced. She knew what kind of pain he was in; as a fighter (particularly a martial artist), she had felt it before. But she only knew a couple healing methods off-hand, and a couple minor spells, none of which were exactly 100% reliable. But she wouldn't forgive herself if she let these guys die. They were, after all, still young.  
  
"Ugh," Lei-Fang muttered, and looked at the one who had spoken again. Strange, he seemed somehow. familiar.  
  
She checked his pulse. Her eyes widened. "Oh crap," she said aloud. He was going, and fast. Glancing around the room, she noted a couple off them were practically gone. She wasn't even sure if the whip bearer was still alive.  
  
"Wait, I've got it!" She said aloud, snapping her fingers. Maybe she could do some of then more vital healing to all of them at once.  
  
Closing her eyes, she focused with everything she had. She began chanting a spell in elvish, letting some of her ki trickle out of her and flow into the bodies around her. Lei-Fang opened one eye a bit to check on her progress. They were healing, but some weren't healing fast enough. Closing her eyes again, she tied to relax, and started chanting another spell.  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes. Her victim's wounds weren't healed a lot, but at least now they wouldn't die.  
  
"Mental note to self," She muttered under her breath, "on my next trip to Middle Earth, get Elrond to teach me some better spells." Something stirred behind her and made her turn. The rocket who had spoken to her sat up a little, coughing hard and spraying a little blood. He held his head and moaned.  
  
"Am I dead?" He asked, talking to no one in particular.  
  
Lei-Fang turned, and was about to offer a hand when there was a metallic clicking sound. "Don't take another step, bitch." Came a pained voice from behind her. Lei-Fang turned, startled, and found herself staring into the wavering nozzle of a gun.  
Dum dum DUMMMMMM! Oh my, what will happen to Lei-Fang? Will she get shot? Will I have to come up with a new protagonist? Lol, like I'd tell you. yet. I've got it all written down in my pretty notebook labeled "Products of Chaotic Boredom"! *pats note book * *pages fall out * Ah well. *points to review button * you know you wanna^_^! 


End file.
